


Forgetting

by chwheeler



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwheeler/pseuds/chwheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dory’s parents were ecstatic when their children were born. They promptly forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

Dory’s parents were ecstatic when their children were born. They promptly forgot.

They have a hard time remembering Dory as a child. They don’t remember how she was the bright one; the one who wouldn’t forget. She learned everything there was to learn and then some.

They don’t remember the numerous accomplishments and talents that came easily to her. That she could speak more than one whale dialect. That she could read human languages (English fluently, some Francais, and just enough Espanol and Italiano).

It was too often she corrected them when calling children in. Dory, Denny, Danny, Donny, Doris, and Django. Everybody hoped the name similarities would help them remember, or at least let them guess correctly. It just caused more confusion. But Dory was there. She would always help.

And after every time they forgot, they would remember. They would remember all their daughter had accomplished and they would be proud someone from their family had made it through. And then they would forget again.

Dory was glad they forgot. They wouldn’t remember the day she started to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and found it lurking in some old folders. I reread it and felt the instant need to share it.


End file.
